


The Struggles of Recovery

by superxkorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Canon LGBTQ Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Red Lotus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superxkorra/pseuds/superxkorra
Summary: After Korra and Zaheer's battle, Korra is left broken. Her recovery is a struggle; getting up everyday is a struggle for her. But her girlfriend, Asami, is there with her every second of everyday, and will do everything in her power to help Korra get better.Note: Sadly I do not own The Legend of Korra.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 51





	1. Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, a healing montage!  
> I have read so many because I love the comfort and help Asami provides and how their relationship develops.  
> So I decided to write my own with some new twists. Little backstory: Korra and Asami started dating before the whole Red Lotus debacle.  
> There will be more chapters to come so be patient and I will update as frequently as I can!
> 
> Enjoy and leave Kudos and Comments! <3

*flash back to Korra’s fight with Zaheer, Asami’s POV*

Korra, stuck in the Avatar State, aimlessly throwing boulders, fire and air at the floating figure. Korra was no match for Zaheer or the poison. He managed to capture her, torture her, and now she’s fighting for her life. 

Asami looked up at the sky, horrified by what she was witnessing. 

With Tenzin around her shoulders, she yelled to Mako, “What can we do?! We have to do something to help her!” 

Asami didn’t take her eyes off of Korra who was now being thrown into boulder after boulder. She wasn’t getting up. She wasn’t fighting back. Why wasn’t she fighting back? They needed to do something to help her! 

Mako looked up at Asami with eyes filled with sorrow. He knew there was nothing they could do. 

As they hurried over to the group of benders surveying the scene, Asami heard Jinora ordering the new Air Nation around. Gracefully, what looked to be a tornado, started appearing. 

Asami looked from the air benders to Korra, who was being flown away by Zaheer. She knew what they were doing. 

Korra and Zaheer struggled in the tornado for a minute. Finally, Zaheer let Korra fall, but she wouldn’t let him go. She wouldn’t give up in the fight. 

Korra flung the metal chain hooked around her wrist, locking onto Zaheer’s foot. She yanked him down onto the ground with her, both powerful benders crashing onto the ground. 

Su and Lin Beifong bent rock around Zaheer, enclosing him, not allowing him to escape. 

Korra groaned, collapsing on the hard ground. 

Asami and Mako had already let Tenzin rest on a rock, so Asami rapidly ran over to her fallen girlfriend. 

Asami held Korra’s limp body in her firm arms. “K-Korra...Can you hear me Honey?”

No response. Korra’s eyes fluttered closed. Everyone stood around the two, piercing silence lingering. 

Zaheer laughed, causing Lin to say, “What are you laughing about?”

Zaheer smirked, feeling successful, “You’re too late! The poison has been in her system too long! The Red Lotus has won. The Avatar is no more!!!” 

Bolin stuffed the sock off his foot into Zaheer’s mouth, “See what I did there, I put a sock in it!” 

Opal elbowed him and he frowned, realizing the situation. 

Jinora hovered over Korra, feeling her energy and current state. She glanced at Asami who had tears rolling down her cheeks. 

She gasped, running over to Su, “The poison’s metallic! You can get it out!” 

Su bolted past Korra’s close friends who were gathered around her, and over to Korra and Asami who were curled up on the floor. 

With a few swift movements of Su’s hands, the metallic liquid painfully emerged from Korra’s throat. 

She coughed and whispered, “A-A-Asami.....where-“ 

Asami cut here off, “Sshh, don’t talk, you’re okay. You’ll be okay, I promise. I love you...” 

Their first I love you wasn’t finished. Korra passed out before she heard Asami. 

Asami’s eyes were clouded with tears, “What happened?....We have to do something!”

Zaheer chuckled through the sock, clearly amused at what he has accomplished. 

Lin ordered two members of the Metal Clan, “Get him out of here!” 

Multiple guards, including Kuvira, enclosed Zaheer in a rock cage surrounded by a metal capsule. Moments later, they took him away, up the mountain, to the Airship in which they’d travel to a secure prison for him to be locked up forever. 

Asami wished Zaheer was dead. She hated him for what he did. He escaped once, what if he does again? 

With Asami unmoving and unsure of what to do, Lin walked over to Korra, picked her up out of Asami’s grasp and said, “We’ll help her kid. I promise.” 

Thus, igniting the departure of everyone involved in the battle. Asami, in shock, sat on the floor, letting light sobs shake her chest. 

Mako, Bolin and Opal quietly walked over to her. Mako placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, grabbed her hand which was painted with Korra’s blood, and helped her to her feet. She was wobbly, from being in shock, but the group managed to comfort the saddened woman and provide solace. 

With Lin carrying Korra, no one else knew what to do besides follow. And so that’s what they did. They followed until they had a plan.


	2. Days Following

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra finally starts to come to and the struggles and pain begin to eat at her, yet Asami never leaves her side. Everyone tries to help in anyway they can, and Korra's injuries can finally be properly assessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

*two days after the battle*

It was quiet, yet frantic on Air Temple Island. Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and even Rohan were all well behaved. Kya healed Tenzin, Bumi, and others who were injured. 

Korra’s mom, Senna, and her dad, Tonraq, were sailing into the harbor, set to get there tomorrow evening. As soon as they got word of Zaheer’s first attack in Zaofu, they ordered a ship to be prepped and ready for take off. Setting sail just the next day in order to get a head start on their week long journey. 

Asami hadn’t left Korra’s side since they’ve been back. Two days without a shower. Two days without getting outside. Two days without the love of her life to lovingly banter with or to snuggle. 

Korra has been in and out of sleep for about 46 hours. When she does wake up, she cries in pain and can’t move. Asami calls for Kya to help comfort her, but Korra usually passes out from the pain in a matter of minutes. 

With Korra asleep, Kya can only do so much. With buckets of water, she usually takes a seat next to Asami in order to heal her minor cuts and bruises.

There’s more damage than anyone knew though. They couldn’t properly assess her body and what was wrong with it, but even in the minutes she was awake, everyone knew something wasn’t right. 

“Has she been there all night?” Lin looked at Asami whilst asking Kya, who were both standing in the door frame. 

“Ever since we put Korra on that bed...She really loves her.” Kya didn’t take her eyes off the two women. 

“I know....” Lin lowered her voice as she continued, “We need to do something about Korra. She’s been asleep for too long, and with the extent of her injuries, it's dangerous. We need to figure out what’s really wrong.” Each passing moment, Lin grew increasingly worried about the young Avatar. 

Kya looked at Lin with worried eyes and confessed, “I know. I just don’t know how to help her.” 

Lin turned to Kya, put a hand on her shoulder and said, “You’ll figure it out. And we’re all here to help with whatever you need.”

Kya’s face lit up with a light smile as an answer. 

Moments later, Korra stirred, followed by whimpering. 

Asami grabbed her weak hand and put it in her own. ”Korra, Honey, are you awake?”

Korra nodded slightly, scrunching her eyes and face, clearly uncomfortable. Kya walked in the two girls' room, observing the scene. 

She finally spoke up, “Korra, sweetheart, can you tell me where it hurts?” 

Korra nodded and in a raspy voice said, “My arms, ribs, back really bad, my neck, and head,” Everywhere but her legs.

Asami looked up at Kya who was wondering the same thing she was: Why everywhere but her legs?

“Asami, can you get me a fresh bucket of warm water?” Kya asked with a soft voice. 

Asami nodded, getting up from her designated chair beside Korra’s bed, took the bucket of water, and walked off to the kitchen. 

Kya tried to strike up a small conversation with Korra. How she was feeling, what was going on in her head, that sort of thing. But Korra wasn’t talking. Her eyes were still scrunched up, probably trying not to think about the immense pain she was in. 

In less than 2 minutes, Asami returned, “Here Kya” 

The healer took the fresh, warm bucket of water and started going to work. First with Korra’s arms and her ribs, which were easiest for Kya to get to without moving Korra. 

After a few minutes of graceful movements, Korra’s whimpers had subsided. Her eyes relaxed from squinting. 

“Korra. How are you feeling?” Asami sat beside Korra once more and held her hand, stroking it. 

Kya didn’t want Asami to push her, knowing Korra didn’t even answer her own, however Korra’s eyes fluttered open. 

She mumbled, “Horrible.” 

Asami felt tears welled in her eyes. She’s never seen someone in so much pain. She’s never seen Korra so defeated. Korra, the strongest person she’d ever known, was now broken. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kya’s calming voice, “Korra, sweetheart. I’m going to try something and you tell me if it hurts?” 

Korra, apprehensively nodded after a moment of thinking. Kya was taking advantage of Korra being awake, so it was now officially time to see what true damage was done to the Avatar’s muscular and toned body. 

A crowd started gathering outside the door. Lin leaning on the door frame, Tenzin hovering behind her, Pema latching onto her husband’s arm, and Bumi peeking around the corner; the kids sentenced to stay in the yard.

Kya began working. She lightly grazed the bottom of Korra’s left foot. Yet Korra remained unmoving and gave no facial expression. 

Kya waited for a remark, but found nothing. Instead, she chimed in, “Did you feel that?” 

Korra, unbeknownst of what Kya had done, shook her head with a frown. 

Kya noted this and mimicked the action on Korra’s right foot. Still nothing. The water bender started grazing one finger on both of her legs, inching their way slowly up. Ankles, nothing. Shins, nothing. Knees, nothing. Lower thighs, nothing. 

Kya, starting to get worried, moved up higher. Upper thighs, nothing. Hushed gasps were heard from the doorway. Kya finally moved up to her pelvis.

Korra made a face and muttered, “It’s tingly. There.” She used all her strength to arch her neck up to see where Kya had traced her fingers. 

The middle of Korra’s hips. That’s where she could faintly feel tingling. Everything below was numb, as if they weren’t even there. 

Mentally, Korra tried to wiggle her toes, to move, to do something, but she couldn’t. No matter how hard she tried or how much effort she put into it, nothing happened. In that moment, her world shattered. 

*30 minutes later after Kya’s full examination*

Kya walked out of Korra’s room with Asami following her. 

Shutting the door behind them, Kya began to inform the crowd of Korra’s state. “She can’t feel her legs. Up to her pelvis, everything below is paralyzed. She has extensive internal bruising and bleeding. I’ve healed most of the outer wounds, everything that’s left is interior damage. I can’t do anything about the paralysis, but broken ribs and internal bleeding I can try. It will be painful and it will take time.” Kya sighed. 

Tenzin held a distressed Pema in his arms. Bumi had sunk his head. Lin closed her eyes and tilted her head to the ceiling. Asami leaned against the wall, staring down at the floor, tears welding up in her eyes. 

Tenzin spoke first, “Is there anything we can do?” 

Kya took a deep breath clearly exhausted, “Keeping Korra’s spirits up is important. And keeping her comfortable. I will work on healing sessions this week. She won’t be in and out of sleep anymore, so she’ll be on a schedule.” 

Tenzin nodded. Pema added, “I’ll be sure to have great meals ready for her when she needs them.” 

Lin chimed in, “She should probably eat at the same time as everyone else...To make it seem like nothing’s changed.”

Kya was about to cut in, but Asami roared, “Spirits! Nothing’s changed?! Korra almost died! Korra’s lying in that room right now struggling to stay awake and crying because of the pain and you want to say that nothing’s changed?” Asami scoffed. 

Lin didn’t bother getting defensive, she knew where Asami was coming from. “Asami, I know. I want her to feel normal and not like she’s a burden. She needs as much normalcy—“

“Normalcy?! She can’t move right now. How on Earth is she supposed to feel normal when nothing around her is?” Asami once again growled. 

Lin stayed quiet. Asami was right. Nothing in their lives was normal anymore. Korra, a girlfriend, best friend, daughter, and friend is broken. Defeated. Shattered. 

Lin gave apologetic eyes to Asami, who silently accepted them. Lin headed to the kitchen, followed by Pema and Tenzin and Bumi. 

Kya and Asami remained outside the closed door. 

“You need to go clean yourself up.” Kya finally spoke up. 

Asami shook her head, “I can’t leave Korra.”

Kya answered, “I’ll watch over her. Go shower.”

Asami looked at her, “You can’t. You need sleep, you’re exhausted.” 

Kya smiled lightly, “Sweetheart, Asami. I can manage. Go shower and get cleaned. I’ll have a bed right next to Korra’s for you when you’re done.” 

Asami nodded in thanks, hugged Kya, and started walking towards the showers. Even though she wanted to cuddle, hold, protect Korra, she knew she couldn’t sleep in the same bed with her. Not yet at least. She was too fragile. 

But Asami vowed to herself to never leave her girlfriend’s side. She’d be there for her through the thick and thin. Always hold her and love her. And to help her through this inexplicable time. 

*after Asami’s shower* 

Asami dressed in her silky, red, nighttime attire, combed her hair, and brushed her teeth. This was the cleanest she’s ever felt. In a while at least. As she returned to her and Korra’s room, a quant bed was placed directly next to Korra, with a small note on the pillow. 

Asami picked it up and read:   
Asami—   
I had Bumi get you a new bed and place it here. I hope this is okay. I left the room at 10:32. It was hard for me to stay awake and I figured Korra wouldn’t be getting up that soon. Thank you for your help today.   
—Kya

Asami smiled to herself and mentally thanked Kya and Bumi. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was 10:36. It has only been four minutes since Kya left. Perfect timing. 

Asami pulled back the Air Acolyte bed sheets and swiftly crawled into bed. She faced Korra who was peacefully sleeping on her back, gazing at her beautifully structured profile. Tracing her eyes across her neck, down to her firm arms, to her visibly toned abs, and stopping at her legs. 

The legs that were now limp. The young bender’s legs were extremely tone, but nonetheless, useless. As of now. 

In the shower, Asami contemplated what Kya said: Keeping Korra’s spirits up was important. And keeping her comfortable. The young engineer already devised a plan to construct a personalized wheelchair for Korra. 

Anyone who knew Korra would know that she’s an outside person. She loves the fresh air and the presence of all four major elements. With the wheelchair Asami planned to design, Korra would be able to feel more at home with the elements—with herself. 

Hopefully this could raise her spirits when she’s down. But this is Korra, she’ll bounce back. That’s what everyone’s thinking. Right? Wrong.


	3. The 2nd Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra awakes in the middle of the night, however not due to nightmares; yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting off, these chapters are a little short. I have a certain way that I am breaking them up :)

*middle of the night* 

Korra awoke in agonizing pain. “Ahh....Asami help...”

Asami, being a light sleeper, heard her girlfriend wake up even before her name was called. Sitting up, she said, “I’m here, what’s wrong?”

Korra only shook her head and began sobbing, “It hurts...It hurts so much.”

Asami’s heart broke, “What does? Where Baby?”

Korra lifted her right finger and pointed to her back. 

Asami noted the small movement and proceed to say, “Okay honey, I’m going to get help—“ 

As she was getting up, Korra grabbed her hand, “Don’t leave me.”

Tears began falling from Asami’s emerald eyes. “I have to go get Kya—“

As if her wishes were being granted, Kya rushed into the room. Awoken from Korra’s loud cries. 

“What’s wrong?” Kya asked as she and Asami quickly moved the temporary bed to the other side of the room.

“Her back, she’s in so much pain, please help her.” Asami pleaded with tears streaming down her face. 

Kya rushed over to Korra, pulling a chair up and sitting down. “Korra, I’m going to lift you up okay?”

Korra shook her head, not wanting Kya to do that at all, but Kya started moving her anyways. “No, no it hurts...Stop!!” Korra screeched and started crying more. 

Kya frowned, “Asami, I need you to help guide her up while I ease some of the pain. Can you do that?”

Asami didn’t know. She wanted to help, more than anything. But there was no way she could put Korra through that. 

Nonetheless, the young engineer nodded, crawling up on top of Korra, being careful not to put any weight on her, and put one arm under to armpit and the other around her shoulder. 

Kya was getting the water ready to do its wonders, while Asami stared into Korra’s watery blue eyes. “You’re so beautiful,” Korra smiled, but it didn’t meet her eyes. 

When Kya gave Asami a nod, she gently started to lift Korra. 

Korra let her sobs continue lightly. Asami lifted her slowly, as to not cause her any more pain. During the process, Korra winced, gasped, and shook her head. She really couldn’t take it. 

Eventually, Asami got her girlfriend into a sitting position, however Korra wasn’t strong enough to hold herself up. 

Kya looked at Asami and whispered, “She can’t hold herself up and I need her to stay like this, do you think you can hold her for a few more minutes?” 

Asami was sweating. Korra was made of muscle. And even though it didn’t look like it, so was Asami. She could do this. She had to. For Korra. 

Asami answered with a nod. If she was going to be here for a bit, she better get comfortable. Without letting go of the vulnerable girl, Asami positioned herself to be sitting in between Korra’s legs. Her own legs were placed on either side of the Avatar’s torso. Here, she pulled Korra into her chest more, providing comfort and safety for the damaged bender. 

Korra groaned at the movement, but appreciated the loving contact from her girlfriend she loved very much. Loved. Korra loves her girlfriend. There were times before the battle where she obsessed over Asami. But this was different. Korra was fully aware of how she really felt. 

Once Kya got a rhythm in her healing, Korra relaxed in Asami’s arms. Deepening her head into the industrialist’s chest. 

Letting out an exhale, Korra mellowed her sobs and wincing. Kya’s water ending was doing wonders to her back. But why had it hurt her so much? Why had it caused her so much agony that she woke up in tears? 

A two minutes of comfortable silence had passed. At times, Korra would wince if what Kya was going hurt, or she would groan in pleasure at the nice feeling the massage was giving her. 

At her moans, Asami felt like giggling. She’s never heard Korra make such a noise. Yet this wasn’t the time, nor the situation. 

Kya let out a shaky breath, “Korra, how do you feel?”

Korra opened her eyes, “Better, thank you both.....I’m sorry I woke you guys up. You’re exhausted and deserve some sleep.” Korra beat herself up. 

Kya comforted, “Korra. You don’t need to apologize. We’re all here for you in whatever you need, even if it’s in the middle of the night or a nation away. We’ll always have your back.”

Kya’s speech once again brought tears to Korra’s eyes. The healer's kind words brought a smile to Korra’s face, reaching to her eyes. And even though the two active women couldn’t see the young Avatar’s face, they knew she greatly appreciated the reassurance. 

Asami received another nod from Kya, signifying their end. Korra was as good as she was going to get tonight and both the women knew that. 

Asami gently laid Korra flat onto the bed, rearranging her pillows, and kissing her on the forehead. 

Such a gesture was so small, yet so sweet and intimate. 

Asami made her way off Korra’s bed, stretching her legs. Asami gently grabbed Kya’s arm as she remained standing and watching Korra. 

Asami led Kya to the door and asked, “How does she look?”

Kya sighed, “I haven’t seen anyone as bad as she is. This is going to be a long process and I think we’ll need other healers. Probably my mom too.”

Master Katara, the best Water Tribe healer known to mankind. That wasn’t a good sign. 

Kya continued, “We may need to ask Lin for help too. We have to be sure all the poison has left her body. It’s already done an immense amount of damage, if anymore is in her system, that will cause serious problems.”

Asami rested her head in her hand, “Okay. Thank you for coming to help tonight. Your support means a lot.”

Kya smiled and nodded, “Of course. Anything for Korra. And you too Asami. I have a feeling there’s going to be a lot more restless nights for our girl.” 

Our girl. Asami’s girl. Korra was hers. A strange warmth overcame Asami—unknown to her—yet it was so filling, as if she was missing it her whole life. 

Asami smiled and urged, “Go get some sleep. I’ll help her back to sleep.”

Kya looked over Asami’s shoulder and said, “I don’t think there will be much of a problem with that.”

Asami looked at Korra who was fast asleep, mouth slightly opened and drooling. At least her persona while sleeping hasn’t changed. And Asami could bet Korra would wake up with her hair mangled everywhere. 

Asami turned back to Kya who sighed and smiled. With that, she headed off to bed. 

Asami swayed over to her girlfriend, pushed her bed into place with ease, and crawled in. 

Asami thought—they need a better system with the bed. Maybe reposition Korra’s in front and Asami’s behind? Or get a bigger bed? No. The first one will have to do. The healers need to be able to reach Korra, and Asami needed to be there for her. So in the morning she decided she would do just that. Or maybe make the wheelchair first. Then the bed. Yes, that is the plan. Wheelchair first and bed second. But she would have to get started. She could finish it in 2 days time no problem. But how could she leave Korra? Ugh. Another question to be answered in the morning. 

Asami held her girlfriend’s hand and began stroking it with her thumb. Looking at the sleeping girl's hand, she saw deep bruises on her knuckles. 

Had Kya not seen these? Of course she did. Did she? She would go to Kya in the morning and ask her about that. 

Asami, stroking her girlfriend with a smile of her face, drifted into a light slumber, unaware of what the future held for the two women.


End file.
